Of Donuts and Sake
by Rinoa Heartilly2
Summary: An unexpected turn in a seemingly pointless battle sees Vash waking up in a 19th century dojo in Japan after inadvertently assisting a certain red-headed rurouni in a fight he have been fighting. Read it, you'll understand.


            I'm writing this with my friend, Celas Victoria, and we stayed up until God knows when writing so don't judge us to harshly.  This is my first fan fic and our first cross-over but I hope you like it.

            And I just have to put my two cents in here.  All of this was our wonderful idea of course, but my cat helped at some bits.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer:  We don't own Trigun and despite my best efforts, I have to say that we don't own the angel arms, either.

Chapter 1 

Donuts

"Aaah!  What a beautiful day!  I'd say this is a great day for donuts!" Vash exclaimed joyfully, stretching and smiling as he hopped out of bed and bounced around the room, changing into the same red-and-black outfit that he always wore and spiking his hair up to its usual position of standing on end.

            "To you, every day is a good day for donuts!" came Meryl's sarcastic reply from the living room of the small house they shared with Milly and Knives. The villagers had relented and granted them permission to stay in the house, having realized that Vash was not, in fact, evil, and their abuse of him had been entirely unjustified.  The three of them managed to get by reasonably well and the villagers tolerated their various eccentrics with equally reasonable patience, having even managed to become accustomed to the mysterious and vaguely confused but friendly Knives.

            Vash looked out the window as he dressed, smiling.  The day was very beautiful.  But then again, everything was beautiful to Vash.  Bounding out into the living room and giving Meryl a happy grin and announced, "I'm off to get those donuts I mentioned.  I'll be back soon!"

            "Okay," Meryl replied, shaking her head in mild exasperation.  "Just save some for the rest of us!"

            "Sure thing!" he said, his back already turned as he ran out the door.  He hummed cheerfully to himself as he walked down the street towards the donut vendor.  After buying his donuts, Vash started to walk back home paying no attention to the man who seemed to have started following him.  As he got closer to home, he heard someone running then felt something hit him in the back, knocking him over.

            He recovered quickly, turning to find a man who came up to his shoulders, with brown hair and eyes, armed with nothing but a small gun.

            Vash giggled.  "You shouldn't play with guns.  Someone could get hurt."

            The man simply stared back at Vash, motionless.  He raised the gun so that it pointed right between Vash's eyes.  

            "You are Vash the Stampede.  The Humanoid Typhoon.  I'm here to kill you."

            "You know, there's no point in killing me now because you won't get paid for it."  Again the man stared, motionless.  Then, like a flash of lightning, the man came at him.  Vash didn't know what to do.   He tried to step out of the way but he was too slow.  The man hit him dead on.

            Vash stumbled back, stunned.  Had this really happened?  Had Vash really been too slow or was this some horrible nightmare?  Vash pinched his arm.  Nope.  He was awake.  Vash looked up at his attacker preparing for his next move.

            The man had his gun by his side and again he wouldn't take his eyes off Vash.  The man's eyes flashed and the gun was firing at Vash.  The man may have taken him by surprise, but the bullets were expected.  Vash easily dodged them.

            Now the man was really pissed and there was a flash of white light, during which Vash couldn't see.  When the man came into view he had an angel arm.

            Vash couldn't believe his eyes.  His mind searched for what he could do to keep himself from getting killed.  He had no choice.  He had to use his angel arm.  It was his only hope for life.

            The stood there staring at each other with activated angel arms pointing directly at the other.  Vash was dead serious now, too.

            "You should stop this right now, before anyone gets hurt!" he pleaded.  The man just stared at him, like before, and fired.


End file.
